


藏书室

by Joanna_fun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_fun/pseuds/Joanna_fun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>纯PWP，短小的藏书室Play</p>
            </blockquote>





	藏书室

**Author's Note:**

> 短小精悍的肉

锤基车，藏书室play

 

Loki发誓自己只是想在藏书室看会书的，但是Thor一直目不转睛地盯着他，那道炽热的视线都要在他身上烤出个洞来了。他不自在地挪了挪身子，舔了下手指准备翻页。然后下一秒他就被Thor巨大的阴影笼罩住了。

Thor发誓自己一开始只是来陪自己弟弟看书的，但是他没想到Loki看书的样子也是那么的好看，那么的，诱惑。Loki靠在书架上，两条大长腿微微交叉在身前。他手上捧着本古朴的魔法书，正认真地轻声读着里面的内容。他把黑发别在耳后，露出小巧的耳垂和线条优美的脖颈，Loki今天穿了件高领的长袍，但Thor能想象出被遮掩的地方那一片片绮丽的吻痕。Loki总是把自己裹得严严实实的，加上他刻薄清冷的气质，散发出一股禁欲的气息，不过这瞒不过Thor，Thor清楚在那层层叠叠的衣物之下，是一具多么诱人多么淫荡的躯体。他一直盯着Loki，脑海中闪现出昨晚床上的美妙情景，他觉得自己的胯下开始有了些抬头的趋势，而Loki竟然毫不自知地舔了舔手指。Thor觉得自己的脑子里炸成了一片烟花，他舔了舔嘴唇，大踏步地走上前去，像一只狮子走向自己的猎物。

“你挡住光线了。”Loki冷冷地说着，向后退了一步，却悲哀地发现自己的后背已经抵上了书架。背后还传来几声脚步声。Thor立刻捂住了Loki 的嘴，还俯下身凑到Loki的耳边说：“你最好轻一点，我亲爱的弟弟，不然他们肯定会循着声音过来的。”Loki重重地拍掉Thor的手，瞪了他一眼：“如果只是好好看书的话，他们来就来好了。”话虽这么说，可是Loki心里早就清楚Thor想干什么，但他绝不会承认自己那一点点的期待的。

Thor勾了勾嘴角，突然就把Loki手上的书抽走了。“别看书了弟弟，我们来做点有趣的事情吧。”Loki翻了个白眼，Thor也知道他这个傲娇的性子，这根本算不上阻止，反而更像是一种情趣。Thor于是直接抽出来Loki的腰带，Loki差点就惊呼了出来，条件反射地准备提着裤子，结果却被Thor眼疾手快地用腰带捆了起来。“我艹你个死锤子！”Loki罕见地爆了粗口。Thor正忙着扒Loki 的裤子，眼皮都没抬地淡淡说：“那你也得有这个能力啊，别一会又被我艹得叫哑了嗓子。”Loki气的抬腿就想踢Thor，却被Thor顺势勾住了小腿，整个人都压了上去。Thor的手顺着Loki 的腿往上滑，长年征战在他的手上留下了一层薄薄的茧，在Loki光滑的皮肤上滑过时微妙的触感让Loki不禁闷哼出声。Loki眯起了眼睛：“你到底行不行？别这么磨磨唧唧的。”Thor闻言就在他大腿上扭了一下：“这么迫不及待？”说着Thor就抚上了Loki微微抬头的阴茎，上下撸动了起来。Loki的阴茎在Thor的手中逐渐胀大，前端吐出了透明的前液沾在Thor的手上。“啧，Loki你最近很敏感啊。”在一波波的快感中Loki的脸早就红了，他咬着下嘴唇努力不让自己发出呻吟，额头上也沁出了一层薄汗。“其实你可以叫出来的，Loki。毕竟这个时间没人会来藏书室。”Loki无力地剜了Thor一眼，咬牙切齿地挤出几个字：“随地发情的白痴，你给我快点！唔…”Thor突然低下头将Loki的龟头含在了嘴里。他用舌尖反复舔过顶端，听着Loki细碎而压抑的呻吟声，Thor感觉自己有点忍不住了。他将Loki的阴茎吐了出来，轻轻吻了吻顶端。他站起身，趁Loki还有些涣散的时候直接吻上了他的嘴唇。他细细地舔过Loki的牙齿，随后轻易地突破了Loki的牙关，和Loki的银舌头缠在一起，Thor仿佛把Loki当成蜜糖，用力地吸吮着，当他们分开的时候，Loki几乎连气都喘不过来了。与此同时，Thor的手直接分开了Loki的臀缝，还沾着Loki的前液的手指直接伸进了Loki的小穴。还未扩张过的穴道只容得下一根手指，微微湿润的穴肉包裹着Thor的手指，Thor轻轻地搅动着手指，慢慢感觉到Loki的放松。他将湿漉漉的手指抽出来，还不等Loki稍稍喘一口气，就直接将三根手指伸了进去，轻微的撕裂感让Loki“嘶”的深吸了一口气。Thor一只手抚摸着Loki 的后颈，像在安抚一只猫咪，另一只手则在Loki 的小穴里摸索着，圆润的指甲还有意无意地刮过肠壁，换来Loki带着鼻音的轻声呻吟。感觉扩张的差不多了，Thor便抽出了手指，摸出身上的润滑剂直接倒在手里抹在了自己的阴茎上，然后一下子插了进去。Loki硬生生把一声尖叫咽了进去，他环上Thor的颈子，两条腿也盘在Thor的腰上。Thor的手托着Loki 的臀瓣，还不等Loki适应，Thor就直接抽插了起来，每一次都恰到好处地蹭过Loki的敏感点，这样的快感明显不能满足Loki，短暂的快感过后他想要更多来填补空虚，他将手臂收紧，凑在Thor耳边轻声说：“狠狠地操我吧，哥哥。”本还想多折磨一会Loki的Thor还是没法抵挡Loki的攻势，接下来的每一次插入都狠狠地撞击到Loki的敏感点。在灭顶的快感中，Loki直接射了出来，白色的浊液顺着Thor的腹肌流下来，滴在两人交合的地方。Loki的手胡乱地抓着Thor的后背，指甲在Thor身上留下一道道抓痕，他的绿眼睛失去了焦距，雾蒙蒙的，像是雨后蒸腾着雾气的森林。“Thor，Thor……”Loki下意识地叫着Thor的名字，Thor慢慢放缓了抽插的速度，亲了亲Loki的黑发，“亲爱的，我在这里。现在你能施个法把我们送回我的寝宫，我好像听到了脚步声呢。”几乎脱力的Loki翻了个白眼，一束绿光闪过，Thor抱着Loki倒在了闪电宫里柔软的大床上。施法已经耗尽了Loki的最后一点力气，而对Thor来说，时间还多的很。


End file.
